


Stocking Stuffers

by Dreamshaper, maschinenmensch



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Smut, What Else Would You Expect From The Two Of Us By Now?, pretty much all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamshaper/pseuds/Dreamshaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: It's Christmas evening and Erin and Holtzmann have saved the best presents for last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as the Holtzbros' holiday gift to y'all. Just make sure you don't read it in front of your grandmother during your family gatherings.

It had been a nice evening, Erin thought to herself as she cleared the cups and plates from the table, the four of them celebrating Christmas together at her apartment; Abby and Patty had left at this point, but Holtzmann, of course, was still around, Erin smiling to herself as she heard her sing along to the radio in the living room, asking herself if Holtzmann was aware that Erin had one more present for her, one she hadn’t given her while Abby and Patty had been around.

She called out “be right there!” when Holtz demanded to know where she was, and made her way into her bedroom; there, she found her little package in her nightstand, taking a deep breath before she went to join her girlfriend, Holtzmann’s eyes lighting up the moment she saw the package in Erin’s hands.

“I got one more gift for you”, the physicist told her, “one which wasn’t quite suitable for the eyes of our friends.”

She blushed as she held the package out to Holtzmann, telling herself that there was no reason to be nervous though, surely Holtzmann would love it; the engineer beamed at her as she took it, then tore the paper open with enthusiasm, the way a child might, a curious look on her features as she pulled the gift out.

It was underwear, she realized after a moment, and quite sexy underwear, at that; perhaps,  _ lingerie  _ would be the best way to describe it, Holtzmann realized, her mouth going dry as she took a closer look.

There wasn’t much fabric for her to look at, if worn, the engineer figured out, it would barely cover breasts and crotch; and what was there was transparent, so nothing would be left to the imagination.

“It’s kind of for you and for me”, Erin said, fingers fidgeting anxiously despite the positive reaction she’d seen from Holtz so far, “I’m gonna wear that for you tomorrow. Nothing  _ but  _ that, and all day. Unless you want to go out, of course.”

She fell silent before she could start to ramble and cleared her throat, waiting for Holtzmann’s reaction; and it was just as she had hoped it would be, Holtzmann’s eyes lighting up behind her yellow-tinted glasses as she let out an “Ooooh”.

“But you’ll only wear them tomorrow?” she wanted to know a moment later, face falling, “why not today? I can’t wait until tomorrow to see you in this. This is awesome, thank you, cupcake.”

Holtzmann suddenly blushed slightly. "I may have, um, gotten you a little something special as well." The engineer grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her to the bedroom. Once there, Holtzmann knelt down near the foot of the bed and reached under it, pulling out a crudely wrapped rectangular box. She presented it to Erin with a flourish.

"Why'd you use newspaper to wrap this Holtzy?" Erin turned the package over, noting that it looked like the engineer had also used half a roll of tape as well.

"It's the comics page - it's colorful!" Holtzmann cheerfully pointed out. "Uh, Patty wrapped my other gifts for me, but I obviously didn't want her to see this. Oooooopen it Eeeeerin."

Erin smiled at her girlfriend, who was excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. She opened up the box with some difficulty (due to all the tape), but once the gift was revealed, the physicist stared at it with her mouth wide open.

"Um Holtz, what is this?"

Holtzmann grinned devilishly. "It's a vibrator Erin. You mentioned you wanted to try new things together so here ya go."

"I know what it is Holtzy. But why does it look like this?"

Erin opened the box to reveal a rather large green vibrator that closely resembled a caterpillar. 

"Because it's cute just like you." Holtzmann leaned closer to her girlfriend and whispered seductively in her ear. "Not that it matters what it looks like when I'm pushing it inside of you."

Erin swallowed audibly right before the blonde leaned in for a passionate kiss, both women groaning at the contact. When they pulled apart the couple was breathing heavily, their foreheads touching.

"Why don't you slip into the special present for me while I locate some batteries."

Erin nodded, her eyes glazed over with lust. She went to retrieve her lingerie before heading to the bathroom, her gait slightly unsteady. 

While Erin was changing, Holtzmann quickly found batteries in the hallway closet, hands shaking when she put them into the toy; she pushed the button to activate it, just to make sure, and smirked when it whirred to life in her hand, wearing a smile quite similar to the one adorning the top of the vibrator as she switched it off again.

“You cute little thing, you”, she said, only to hear Erin clear her throat from the doorway; she looked up and her mouth practically fell open as she took in the sight, her heart skipping a beat before it started racing in her chest, her mouth completely dry within the blink of an eye.

“Are you talking to me or to the vibrator?” Erin wanted to know, all innocence as she stepped closer to the engineer; the way Holtzmann had reacted to her wearing the lingerie had given her confidence quite the boost, and she smiled seductively, her smile only widening when she took note of Holtzmann’s gaze travelling over her body, taking in each and every detail.

“You’re not a cute little thing”, the engineer found herself able to talk again at last, “you’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen.”

And then, without further warning, Holtzmann practically pounced, smashing their lips together; she could feel the soft silken material of the underwear beneath her hands when she embraced the other woman tightly, and, not wanting to waste any time, brought her leg up between Erin’s, earning a sharp intake of breath at the contact.

“Bedroom”, Erin brought out once she had pulled back from the kiss, earning an eager nod; they hurried there together, the physicist quite aware of Holtzmann’s eyes on her and so, putting a bit more of a sway into her hips than usually, earning a low groan from the blonde which made her smirk to herself.

“Hot”, Holtzmann told her as they reached the bed and she practically pushed Erin down onto it, “So. Hot.”

She ended up on top of the other woman as she kissed her again, running her thumb over the redhead’s nipple through the thin fabric of the lacy bra; Erin moaned at the soft contact and arched her back, eager for more, and Holtzmann was happy to oblige, pushing her hand beneath the fabric, muffling Erin’s moan with her mouth on the other woman’s.

“You’re so beautiful”, Holtzmann mumbled into her ear, moving to kiss her throat afterwards, knowing how fast this always got the physicist worked up, “I don’t think you even know how beautiful you are.”

Her hand slid down the physicist’s body, and ended up between her legs; she gave a slight squeeze, and Erin groaned, clinging to her tightly, letting her feel how ready she was for anything the engineer might have in store with her with her gift.

That alone was enough to turn her on well beyond reason, and it only got better when Erin responded to her feather-like kisses on her throat by biting down onto the engineer’s neck, not hard enough to actually break the skin, but hard enough to send a wave of sweet and pleasuring pain through her; she groaned, her free hand clenching into a fist, and retaliated by pushing her other hand up, increasing the pressure, the way Erin shuddered in response showing her how well received this action had been. 

“I need you naked Holtzmann. Ungh.” Erin trembled as the engineer continued to stroke her through her lingerie. “Please.”

Holtzmann sat back on her heels and grinned. She made quick work of the shirt and tie she had been wearing, flinging them into the corner of the bedroom. When she took too long to unfasten the belt on her trousers, Erin sat up and assisted, practically yanking the younger woman’s pants and boxers down.

“Eager aren’t we?” Holtzmann winked as she finished pulling down her pants, leaving her naked except for the ghost-patterned socks she was wearing. She reached for the vibrator that she had placed on the end of the bed and switched it on, enjoying the flash of desire on Erin’s face when she did so. “Ready for your present babe?”

“God yes Holtz. Please use it on me nowwww oh Jesus.” Erin arched her back when Holtzmann touched one of her nipples with the vibrator. The engineer held it there while she freed the other breast from her bra, taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking.

Erin pulled on Holtzmann’s hair, eliciting a groan from the engineer that made her moan in response. Holtz straddled one of Erin’s thighs and began to grind on it, almost shocking the physicist by the amount of wetness she felt on her leg. “Holtz,” she panted. “I need you to touch me with vibrator.”

Holtzmann removed her lips from Erin’s breast and grinned. “I am touching you with it babe.” She turned up the speed of the toy that she was still rubbing against Erin’s nipple, causing a sharp cry to escape the physicist’s mouth.

“Holtz.” The sternness in her girlfriend’s caused the younger woman to pause and look up. “I need you to fuck me with it.”

Holtz’s eyes went wide, not used to hearing Erin use profanity, and certainly never in this context before. “Your wish is my command.” Holtzmann winked before pulling down on the waistband of Erin’s panties, momentarily rolling off her girlfriend’s thigh so she could render her completely nude. The blonde resumed her position straddling Erin’s leg while at the same time rubbing the tip of the vibrator against the physicist’s clit.

Erin grabbed onto the comforter tightly with both hands as the sensations coursed through her body. Holtzmann made tight circles with the vibrator around Erin’s most sensitive area, until the physicist couldn't stand it anymore and pleaded. “Inside Holtzy please. I need it inside of me. Oh goddddd.”

Holtzmann flicked the vibrator on its highest setting causing Erin to whimper in response as the engineer positioned it at her entrance. The blonde pushed the toy slowly inside her girlfriend before almost withdrawing it all the way, repeating the process over and over, enjoying the fact that Erin’s moans were getting louder with each thrust. She was so focused on pleasuring her that she gasped as she felt a hand snake in between Erin’s leg and her center. Holtzmann looked up to see Erin biting her lip, a slight smile on her face as she began to rub circles on the engineer’s clit.

“Jesus Erin that feels so good.” Holtzmann tried to time her hip thrusts against Erin’s thigh with the movements of the vibrator, but pretty soon she’s rutting against her girlfriend’s leg, the physicist practically fucking herself on the silicone toy.

“I’m so close Holtz, oh god don’t stop.” The couple’s eyes met, both women panting, their lust for one another readily apparent. “Holtzy please - I want you to come with me. Pleaseeeee.”

Erin pressed hard against the engineer’s clit and the response was loud and immediate. “Oh fuck yes Erin. I’m gonna come with you, gonna…”

Both women’s orgasms hit nearly simultaneously, their loud moans echoing throughout the whole apartment. Erin felt a giant pool of wetness on her thigh and hand, before the strength of her climax nearly caused her to white out, the intensity something she had never experienced before in her life.

It took several minutes before either woman had recovered enough to move. Holtzmann responded first, turning off the vibrator before slowly pulling it out of her girlfriend, Erin whimpering as she did so. The engineer pulled Erin to her, rubbing circles on her back while the physicist still trembled.

“That was - wow Holtzy. I’ve never come that hard before. Ever”

Holtzmann smiled as she kissed the top of Erin’s head. “Too bad it can’t be Christmas everyday.”

Erin looked up at Holtzmann and grinned devilishly. “Says who?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There is a vibrator like the one described in the story that actually exists. But don't ask me how I know this *ahem*
> 
> The two of us wish everyone a happy holiday if you celebrate anything, or a chill weekend if you don't. Thanks for all the nice comments and affection you've heaped on us the last couple of months. Honestly we still don't believe you guys actually enjoy some of the stuff we come up with! <3


End file.
